The Fazbear Massacre, full story (Idea by EthGoesBOOM)
by FNAFGirl15
Summary: I am NOT EthGoesBOOM, I am just a fan of him and was inspired to write this story, enjoy!


12 hours ago The Fazbear Massacre, full story. (Idea by EthGoesBOOM)

(This is just gonna be in chapters :-_-: . Oh, and excuse my gruesome writing skills, I've read too many Creepypastas)

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning.

In the Prize Corner, the Puppet, one of the animatronics in the beloved pizzeria chain, was rearranging some plushies that'd been knocked off the shelves from the many children earlier that day. "Why are children so...so MESSY?" he grumbled to himself as he flicked off a piece of an olive from a Freddy plushie. Since it was so quiet in the room and he was alone, Puppet reached for his music box, but all his three fingered hands felt was emptiness. "Huh?" he looked down, only to see his music box was gone.

"Hey!" the marionette exclaimed, climbing out of his Prize Box. "Who's got my music box?!" no-one answered. Puppet groaned and went off to find it. He was NOT in the mood for pranks, and he was going to give whoever had his music box an earful when he got it back. The slightly peeved animatronic walked through the pizzeria and eventually bumped into Golden Freddy, one of the more mysterious animatronics in the building. "Oh, hey, Puppet," Golden Freddy greeted in his usual almost flat tone. "I thought you were rearranging the plushies in the Prize Corner." "Well, I WAS, Golden Freddy, but SOMEONE took my music box and now I'm trying to find it! Did you see anyone with it?" Puppet gasped at a sudden thought. "What if one of the CHILDREN took it home?! Oh! I'll NEVER see it again!" "Geez, Puppet! Calm down! You're such a drama-queen." Golden Freddy chuckled as he gave Puppet a supposedly comforting pat on the back. "You probably just misplaced it. I'm sure it's around here somewhere. Do you need help finding it?" "No, thanks, Goldie," Puppet sighed as he lifted a party hat to see if maybe his music box was under there. He walked away and around the corner out of sight. Little did Golden Freddy know that that would be the last time he'd see the Puppet alive.

Puppet stopped in his tracks, hearing a familiar and reassuring tune from nearby. His music box! He quickly levitated towards the sound, it was in the Safe Room. The room was dark, eerily dark, but Puppet decided that if he went in and out quick enough, then there wouldn't be any trouble. "This room is so DARK!" he exclaimed in annoyance as he floated into the room. "Where's the light-switch?!" Suddenly the door behind him slammed shut, causing Puppet to cry out in surprise. "Oh! Come on, guys! This isn't funny!" the marionette animatronic exclaimed as he tried to open the now locked door. "Let me out! Let me out of here right NOW!"

Springtrap watched as he grew closer and closer to the unsuspecting Puppet, axe poised to kill. "This isn't a prank, Puppet," he growled. "You're here to DIE!" Puppet whipped around towards Springtrap and punched him square in the jaw. It didn't do much due to Puppet being barely skinnier than 4 broom-poles put together, but it angered Springtrap enough to cause him to snap. "GRRRR! You're gonna REGRET THAT, ya stupid PUPPET! TAKE THIS!" Springtrap shouted before clamping his hand over Puppet's mouth, and swinging the axe right at him, hitting the marionette square in the waist.

Puppet screamed in pain as he felt the cold metal of the axe go through him by merely a few inches, but he couldn't scream due to Springtrap's hand being clamped tightly over his mouth. Springtrap wasn't going to kill him yet, though. He was merely...toying...with him. He'd let Puppet suffer for a bit, and then finish him off once he felt the time was right. He WANTED this to happen. "You're scared, aren't you?" Springtrap hissed, resulting in a weak nod from his captive. He chuckled, "Well, how do you think I felt when I was LOCKED in here?!" Puppet almost laughed at that. Imagining Springtrap being scared seemed rather amusing, but Puppet was thrown out of his thoughts after feeling a punch to the open wound on his stomach. He was too weak to scream, too weak to fight back or call for help, all he could do was cry and hope that someone would realize he was missing and come look for him.

"Y'know," Springtrap snarled, turning the Puppet to face him. "You're only the first one that I've gotten in here. Soon, your friends will be JOINING you!" he began laughing maniacally as he threw the marionette to the floor. Puppet merely squeaked in pain and clutched his stomach. This wasn't fair, he thought. What had he or his friends done to Springtrap that would lead to THIS?! Finally, realizing that this was his end, Puppet began sobbing, wishing he'd just forgotten about his stupid music box and continued sorting out the plushies in the Prize Corner. What he'd give to be doing that right now. Puppet looked up towards Springtrap, and said in barely a whisper, "...I-I...hate...you...Springtrap." to which Springtrap rolled his eyes and raised his axe above Puppet, and brought the blade down on top of him, finishing the marionette's misery. Springtrap chuckled and wiped the oil off of his jaw from the final blow he'd struck while finishing that blasted Puppet off. Now, all he needed to was lure the others into the Safe Room and finish them off the same way.

~~~~

Chapter 2: Double Hit.

"Puppet! Puppet!" Foxy called, looking for the marionette animatronic. It seemed like the Puppet had just vanished off the face of the Earth and he couldn't figure out why. Foxy ventured into the Security Office where Freddy Fazbear, one of his best friends and boss, was about to record a let's play for their channel "EthGoesBOOM". "Oh, hey, Foxy!" Freddy greeted in his usual cheery tone. "What're you doing?" "I'm looking for the Puppet," Foxy explained. "It's like he never existed! I have looked *EVERYWHERE* in the pizzeria and I just CANNOT find him!" "He's probably got headphones on and can't hear you, Foxy," Freddy assured as he pulled up BandiCam to record "Chipper and Sons Co" on their old laptop. "Yeah, maybe," Foxy said, shrugging in agreement. "I'll tell you if I find him." "Alright! Good luck, Foxy!" Foxy left the office, and Freddy placed the headphones on his head, cleared his throat, and pressed 'record' on BandiCam. "Hello, everyone! I'm Freddy Fazbear, and welcome to "Chipper and Sons..."

Beginning to get discouraged, Foxy decided to ask one of his best friends, BB, or Balloon Boy, originally. "Hey, BB!" Foxy greeted as he walked over to his friend by the merry-go-round and crouched down to his height. "Have ya seen Puppet anywhere? I need to ask him something and I can't find him." BB shook his head. "No, I haven't! Sorry, Foxy." the humanoid animatronic said. "I can help find him!" "Oh alright! Thanks, BB!" Foxy thanked, smiling as he pat BB on the top of his head. So the two friends began searching for the marionette again.

Back in the Safe Room, however, Springtrap was putting another tape into the tape recorder he had lured Puppet into the Safe Room with. This tape was of Puppet's voice calling Golden Freddy. Evil thoughts raced through the robot-serial-killer's mind as he placed the tape inside the recorder. Just as he was about to press 'play', he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He quickly hid in the shadows with his axe in-hand.

"Puppet? You in here?" Foxy asked as he walked into the dark and dusty Safe Room. His metallic footsteps echoed through the room, emitting a sense of nervousness through the fox. When Foxy was right in the middle of the room, the door once again closed, but this time much, much quieter. "Where do you think he could be?" BB asked, carefully moving closer to Foxy because of the eerie darkness around them. Foxy shrugged. "I dunno," he replied, trying not to show the same uneasy feeling as BB was. Foxy was the type of animatronic that, if you angered him enough, wouldn't worry about striking back, so it was his "job"-at least in his mind-not to show fear to anything.

"Oh, another easy target," Springtrap thought to himself as he sneaked up behind the animatronic duo, once again with Tracy in his hands. BB was a small, yet very easy target, and Foxy was already broken enough, so this job should be EASY, he thought. Springtrap raised the axe above his head, and brought it down on Foxy with such a sheer amount of force, that Foxy didn't realize what'd happened until it was too late.

BB also shrieked, but not in pain, in shock. He watched Foxy's arm fall off of him and land on the floor. He looked up at the silhouette looming above his pain-stricken friend. He gasped. "SPRINGTRAP!" the child screamed as he tried helping Foxy to his feet so they could escape. BB knew he was no match for Springtrap, not in the slightest, but BB wished he was.

"G-get back, BB!" Foxy barked (no pun intended) at his friend before the axe landed on Foxy again. He screamed in pain and tried getting to his feet to ward off his attacker, and right at the last second, the fox pulled himself to his feet and slammed his fist into Springtrap's face, causing both of them to fall backwards in pain.

"OW!" Springtrap clutched at his jaw for a few seconds in pain before letting it go and looking down at his now oil-smothered hand (oil: pretty much animatronic blood). He growled and looked back up at Foxy who was trying as best he could to keep himself conscious. "Oooh, just like the PUPPET before I finished HIM off!" he chuckled, now sneering at the thought of all the pain Foxy was in. "JUST like the Puppet." Springtrap stood up and picked up his axe nonchalantly again.

BB, frozen in the furthest corner of the room, stared at Puppet's motionless body on the floor, wide-eyed with horror at the sight. "CRASH!" he jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts by the loud crash of metal on metal. Springtrap was mercilessly slaughtering Foxy right before BB's eyes. BB began to cry as his best friend was reduced to an almost unrecognizable pile of scrap. "W-why...?" he whimpered, getting Springtrap's attention.

Springtrap sneered and walked over to the small child hiding in the corner of the room. He crouched down to his height and stared directly into his quivering, blue, teary eyes. "Ah," the twisted rabbit said as he grabbed BB's neck and squeezed. "I almost forgot about YOU!" "P-PLEASE!" BB choked out, kicking and flailing. "LET ME GO!" "Shut UP, ya little BRAT!" Springtrap snapped through his teeth as he picked up his axe, getting ready to kill once more.

BB's animatronic heart pounded as he watched his attacker pick up his weapon of murder. "You and Foxy were best friends, right?" Springtrap asked as he slowly raised to axe over the terror-frozen child-bot, glaring evilly at him. "Well," he looked at Foxy's body for a few seconds before turning back to BB. "Now you can JOIN him!" "AAAAH!" BB screamed as the axe-head came down on him, silencing him once and for all.

Springtrap smiled as he looked down at BB's now lifeless remains. He had done it again, he had killed three times in a row, and he was proud.

Now...where was Chica?

~~~~

Chapter 3: A Recipe for Destruction.

Springtrap decided to try and do something he KNEW was slightly stupid: He'd sneak around the pizzeria and pick off as many animatronics he could before he was caught. He had a mission to do, and he wasn't gonna give it up so easily. Third off on his list of victims was Chica, he needed to find her, and he knew EXACTLY where she'd be.

Back in the kitchen, Chica was in the middle of cooking a few pizza pies for herself and her friends in the Dining Area. She was a rather experienced cook and knew how to make killer good pizzas. Her main assistant was her cupcake she'd always carry by her side through thick or thin. And although armless, Cupcake could push ingredients to Chica when she needed them.

"Hey, Cupcake? Pass me the flour, would you?" Chica asked while tossing the pizza batter on the counter-top in front of her. "I'm a Cupcake!" Cupcake pushed the flour towards Chica, almost knocking it off the counter. "Careful!" the chicken exclaimed, grabbing the flour before it could fall to the floor and make a mess. "Freddy would have a heart-attack if he came in here and saw flour all over the floor! Well," she chuckled once. "If he HAD a heart." "I'm a Cupcake! Cupcake, Cupcake!" Cupcake bounced in agreement and looked over the counter-top seemingly so far below.

In the Dining Room, however, Bonnie bunny was trying to gather his courage to confess something to Chica he'd been meaning to say for years, but every time he thought he was ready, his courage would crumble and his stomach would knot up. "Oh, come on, ya big ol' baby!" Bonnie thought, trying to coax himself into being brave for at least 5 minutes. "All ya gotta do is TELL Chica what you're tryin' to say, and then it'll all be over!" "Bonnie?" "Gah!" Bonnie snapped out of his trance and looked up at Mangle who was once again clinging to the ceiling.

"Oh, hey, Mangle," Bonnie sighed, regaining his posture. "What is it?" "Have you seen Foxy? We were gonna play pirates but I can't find him." Bonnie's red eyes squinted in suspicion. "Huh, that's...weird." he said, tilting one of his ears like he usually did when confused. "Foxy was lookin' fowa Puppet about a half an hour ago now, and, come to think of it, I don't think I've seen BB OR Puppet either!" "Oh no! Do you think something happened to them, Bonnie?!" Mangle asked with a hint of fear in her garbled voice. "Well I-,"

Before Bonnie could say what he thought about the situation... "Bonnie! Bonnie! Emergency!" JJ came running over frantically. Bonnie grabbed JJ before she tripped. "Whoa, JJ! Relax! What happened?!" "I-I can't find BB!" the female version of Balloon Boy panted, out of breath from all of her running. "And I can't find Foxy or Puppet either!" Mangle and Bonnie exchanged worried glances, realizing that something was indeed wrong. "C'mon," Bonnie stood up. "We've gotta tell Golden Freddy."

"Chica! Could ya come here a second, please?!" Bonnie's voice called out from the ingredients' closet across the kitchen behind Chica. "I need some help findin' somethin'!" "Huh?" Chica turned towards Bonnie's voice, confused that she hadn't seen him enter the room. "Uh, c-coming, Bonnie!" she picked up Cupcake and walked towards the closet, not realizing what was about to happen to her and to her beloved Cupcake as well. "I didn't see you come in, Bonnie!" Chica giggled as she stepped into the closet and tried to find the light-switch. She squinted. "Hey, where are yo-,"

Seeing his chance, Springtrap clamped his hand over Chica's mouth and yanked her into the closet, shutting the door behind them. Cupcake was the easiest to take out in Springtrap's opinion, just one little "whack" and he was out. "BONNIE!" Chica tried to scream, pleading for her friend to save her. But, like Puppet, it was all in vain. All Springtrap had to do was slice a few wires here and there, and Chica was out. "4 down," Springtrap growled, looking at Chica's and Cupcake's remains scattered on the floor before looking up towards the direction of the Dining Area. "Too little to go."

Bonnie parted ways with Mangle and JJ to go get Chica, not realizing what'd happened to her. He walked towards the kitchen and stopped, feeling that familiar knot in his stomach return. "O-oh, yeah," he sighed, placing his hand on his stomach. "Well, while I'm here , I...I-I guess." The bunny animatronic cleared his throat, straightened his bow-tie, and walked slowly towards the kitchen door. He poked his head in, closing his eyes as he did. "H-hey, Chica?" he stammered, "I...I-I've been meanin' ta tell ya somethin' fowa a while now and I thought now was a good time ta say i-," Bonnie opened his eyes and stopped talking, realizing that he was talking to air. "...W-what the? Chica? Where are ya?" he stepped into the room, looking around for signs of the chicken in mind. A sinking feeling replaced the nervous knot in Bonnie's stomach, and he ran out of the room to find the others, hoping that they were alright.

"GUYS! GUYS!" "Woah woah woah, Bonnie! What ever is the matter?!" Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear's younger counterpart, asked the very frantic Bonnie. Bonnie, wide eyed and shaking, explained what he seen, or, what he HADN'T seen. "Ch-Chica and Cupcake! They're...th-they're gone!" everyone stared at Bonnie in surprise, and they turned to look at Golden Freddy, who was the main plan-maker most of the time. "What do we do, Golden Freddy?!" Bonnie asked, trying his very best to keep in his tears that dared to spill. Golden Freddy glanced at each of his friends, straightened his hat, and said: "We're going to find out what happened to them, THAT'S what we're going to do." He turned to Mangle. "Mangle, you come with me. Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, you two search the kitchen. JJ you stay with Bonnie and Toy Chica. Now, everyone, let's go."

~~~~

Chapter 4: Escape.

The whole pizzeria was in red alert after realizing that almost a quarter of the animatronics were missing, and Golden Freddy and Mangle went to the Security Office to warn Freddy.

"Freddy! You've gotta come out here, qui-," the two animatronics ran into the Security Office, only to find a laptop that was still recording, and Freddy's top hat on the floor. "...Oh...o-oh no. Not Freddy, PLEASE not Freddy!" the old animatronic half-cried as he bent over and picked up his best friend's favorite accessory. Mangle put her hand on Golden Freddy shoulder, trying as best she could to comfort him. Trying not to cry, she stuttered a useless apology, "I...I-I'm sorry, Golden Freddy, I...I know how close you two were." but Goldie wasn't paying attention, he was thinking about what ways Freddy could have ended...they were awful.

"Mangle," Golden Freddy said in a low, almost menacing voice as he turned to look at her, tears in both of their eyes. "I-I want you and the others to get out of here, before..." he squeezed his eyes shut, allowing two black tears (again, oil) to fall. "B-before you're all taken, too." Mangle was surprised, and stared at Golden Freddy for a few moments before nodding in agreement. She'd never seen Golden Freddy upset enough that he'd...that he'd actually CRY like this!

Springtrap, who had sneaked out of the kitchen and down the left-hallway leading towards the office, hid behind a shelf as Mangle climbed out into the hallway and towards him, blind as to what terrors awaited. "GOTCHA!" Springtrap exclaimed as he snatched Mangle down from the ceiling and threw her to the floor. Mangle cried out as the psychotic bunny's axe-head landed on her broken frame, dismantling her immediately.

"GOLDEN FREDDY! HELP!" Golden Freddy snapped out of his mourning for his lost friends. Hearing Mangle's cried for help sent shivers down his spine. "What-?! Mangle!" Golden Freddy floated quickly to his friend, hearing her panicked shouts. Then, he stopped just outside the door, face-to-face with Springtrap, his arch-nemesis. "YOU!" the bear exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the evil rabbit. "What have you done with the o-," as if KNOWING what Golden Freddy, or Fredbear, in Springtrap's mind, was going to say, he stepped to the side, allowing him to see the beautiful imagery of terror Springtrap had created.

Golden Freddy froze in his spot as he looked down upon Mangle's lifeless visage. The now pile of metal almost looked NOTHING like the animatronic pirate fox he'd befriended over the years. "...YOU MONSTER!" in anger, Golden Freddy fired an orb, using his powers, at Springtrap, knocking the rabbit backwards. "YOU FIEND! YOU...YOU MURDERER!" "Oh, cut the drama, Fredbear," Springtrap snapped, not at all fazed by his enemy's insults. "You're just upset because I, the almighty Springtrap, outsmarted you AND your friends!" "You DIDN'T outsmart us, Springtrap! You MURDERED my FRIENDS!"

Springtrap hurled his axe at Golden Freddy, barely missing him by inches. Golden Freddy screeched at Springtrap before firing more magic at him, but Springtrap dodged as the purple orb charred the spot he was just sitting. Bonnie quickly ran over to the hallway after hearing the commotion, hoping to assist Golden Freddy in whatever was going on. "Golden Freddy, what's ha-?!"

"GRAH!" Springtrap hurled his axe at Bonnie, lopping off his arm partially in the process. Bonnie screamed in pain and grabbed onto the spot where his arm used to be, almost numb with pain. "RUN! BONNIE!" Golden Freddy shouted at his friend, holding Springtrap in a headlock. "GET THE OTHERS OUT OF HERE!" Bonnie ran, trying to alert the others of the on-coming danger. "GUYS!" he shouted after reuniting with them. "GET OUTTA HERE! IT'S SPRINGTRAP!" "What?! Springtrap?!" Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy's old band-mate from the beginning of the pizzeria chain, echoed. "Where?!" "And where's Freddy & Golden Freddy?!" Toy Chica, another one of the Toy animatronics, asked in a panic. Bonnie's eyes turned black, and he shouted, "I SAID GET OUTTA HERE! NOW!" "Go, guys! Go!" Golden Freddy quickly rejoined his friends, looking behind himself for Springtrap.

The remaining animatronics fled the pizzeria in a hurry, leaving Springtrap alone in the building. He laughed loudly at the misery he had caused, and looked down at his axe. "Well, Tracy, looks like it's just you 'n' me now." he said, gripping onto the handle of his murderous weapon. Suddenly, an all too familiar voice caught Springtrap's attention, a voice he KNEW he'd enjoy silencing.

"Guys! Where did everyone go?!"

~~~~

Chapter 5: Unsuspecting Prey.

"Guys! Where did everyone go?!" Freddy called out, roaming the halls of he pizzeria by himself. He had no idea where his friends had gone off to, and it was making him feel uneasy. "Oh, come on! I know back when I played 'Popgoes' on the channel, I said I LIKED the dark, but not being ALONE in it! This isn't even FUNNY!" He peered into the Dining Area, oblivious as to how close he was to death. "And who screamed? Ya scared me!"

Springtrap waited eagerly around the same corner Freddy was coming from, artificial adrenaline coursing through the rabbit's veins. This was more or less a game to Springtrap, hunting down the animatronics and picking them off one by one, it filled him with excitement.  
Pulling out his tape recorder, Springtrap pressed 'play' on it, playing Foxy's voice. "Hey, Freddy! Come here a second, will ya?!" "Huh? Oh. Coming, Foxy!" Springtrap listened intently as his target's voice grew closer and closer, his joints winding up to pounce like a spring.

"Foxy!" Freddy repeated. "Where are you? What's going on he-," before Freddy knew what had hit him, he was on the floor and missing one of his blue eyes. He gasped and looked up at his attacker, horrified, while trying his best to get as far away as he could from the terror looming right above him. Freddy was almost as strong as Springtrap, but it wasn't enough. "S-Springtrap!" he said, trying his best to sound brave. "W-what are you doing here?! W...w-where are my friends?!"

Springtrap chuckled and reached inside of his torso, pulling out Puppet's mask and tossing it on the floor beside his soon to be dead victim. "THAT is what I did to them, Fazbear. I DESTROYED them." Springtrap then shrugged and sighed, "Well, maybe I didn't get ALL of them, a few, like Fredbear, Bonnie, JJ, Spring Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy, they escaped, but, you?" he crouched down in Freddy's face with an evil, twisted, malicious grin. "You're gonna join the ones that stayed here in this cursed place."

A knot inside of Freddy's stomach signaled that what Springtrap was talking about was NOT going to be pretty, so, while the sickeningly-egotistical animatronic was blabbering on, Freddy decided to strike. "GAH!" he kicked Springtrap in the chest and made his escape, but he only went about 20 feet before a sharp pain arose in the back of his head, and he went numb before falling to the ground. "N-no!" he cried out as he tried pulling himself towards the exit, which seemed so close, yet, so far, too.

Springtrap stood up and grinned happily at the fear he'd struck into Freddy. Oh, how he HATED him. Always a goody-two-shoes...it sickened Springtrap. The rabbit slowly walked over to his victim, who was still trying as best he could to get to the door. Then he picked up the axe, raised it high in the air, and brought it down on Freddy, flinching slightly at the blood-curdling screams he cried on that one...final...blow.

Everything was silent. Finally, after 30 years, Springtrap had gotten his revenge. He had shown the others what he was capable of, and he was not to be reckoned with.

But not all hope is lost.

~~~~

Chapter 6: Safety in Mourning.

The remaining animatronics had made it safely to the old pizzeria, the one the Toys, Mangle, BB and JJ were manufactured in.

"I-is everyone alright?!" Toy Bonnie asked, trying to speak through the 2 panicking voices that sounded like a Muppet and rock-star in his head. "Did everyone get out?! Where are they?!" Everyone remained silent for a few moments before looking at Bonnie and Golden Freddy. "G...guys? They...th-they got out, didn't they...?" Spring Bonnie asked, hoping that he wouldn't get the answer he was guessing on.

Bonnie glanced to Golden Freddy for a moment, hoping he would explain what had happened to their lost friends, but he stayed silent, looking at the floor with teary eyes. So, Bonnie decided to explain by himself. "They...they're...dead."

Everyone was quiet, processing the news through their hard-drives before, eventually, bursting into tears at the realization. Their friends were dead, and they couldn't have done anything to stop it.

Later that evening, after he'd gotten his arm repaired, Bonnie sat alone at one of the old, dusty tables, staring at a picture of him and Chica from years before. "Bonnie?" "Hmm? Oh, hey, Toy Bonnie," Bonnie sighed, not caring whether his younger counterpart saw the image or not. "What is it?" Toy Bonnie sat down and stared at the picture of Chica and Bonnie for a few moments before asking, "Ya loved 'er, didn't you?" Bonnie's red eyes widened at Toy Bonnie's proposal, but after a few moments, Bonnie nodded, finally deciding not to hide his feelings any longer. "I-I..." he gripped at the tablecloth in an attempt to hold back his tears. "...I did. I DO! Why wasn't I in the kitchen with her?! Why couldn't I have just braved-up and went in there SOONER to tell her that...that I love her."

Toy Bonnie gave Bonnie a rather awkward half hug, and sighed. Both of them stayed silent for a few seconds before Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie came over. "Hey, guys," Golden Freddy said, trying to keep a fake smile on his face. "S-Spring Bonnie and I might have a solution as to what we can do to get the others back." Bonnie and Toy Bonnie whipped around quickly towards their friends, wide-eyed with eagerness.

"What?!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. "But HOW?!" "Well Fredbear, usin' his powers, and I discovered that Springtrap made the others into Phantoms," Spring Bonnie explained, elbowing the animatronic in-mind. "And, although we're not sure how long it'll take, we're pretty confident that we can get the others back!" "Alive?!" "Alive."

"Bonnie! Where're you going?!" Golden Freddy called out as Bonnie sprang up from his seat and ran off excitedly. Bonnie skid to a halt and whipped back around towards the 3 and exclaimed, "I've gotta go tell the others!" before turning and running off again. Spring Bonnie looked at Golden Freddy, "Um, should we tell 'im that we already told the o-," "Just...just let him tell everyone, Spring Bonnie," Golden Freddy sighed, slightly feeling the guilt from his lost friends lifting. "If it makes him feel better, let him go."

~~~~

Chapter 7 - Mission: Save the Phantoms.

Year: 2046.  
Night 1.

Bonnie ran down the sidewalk, his servos creaking in protest from the overuse, but he didn't stop running-he had a job to do, and he was gonna do it. It was a rather peaceful evening, pretty warm as well, due to it being early fall still. The occasional dog barking from someone's yard that had seen the giant bunny startled him a little bit, but not enough to avert his mind from his main intention. Images of his long lost friends flashed through his mind, and they were horrible images.

He skid on his heels to a halt, right before he hit a lamppost. He really needed to stop getting distracted in his thoughts and get to Fazbear's Fright. Bonnie looked around his surroundings and his gaze landed on a flickering, almost broken billboard sign on an even more decrepit looking building that said "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction". "Alright, Golden Freddy," he said into the walkie-talkie in his hand, "I'm almost at Fazbear's Fright." "Alright, good," Golden Freddy, who was slightly regretting the thought of letting Bonnie go off *outside* on his own. "Be careful, Bonnie. I don't want you getting caught by any humans. It might not end well if you do."

Bonnie chuckled. "Huh, I'll be alright, Golden Freddy," he assured his nervous friend. "I've got my guitar as a weapon!" "You take that guitar waaay too seriously, Bonnie. If you hit someone with it, then it REEEEALLY won't end well." Golden Freddy warned Bonnie, who seemed almost excited to use his signature bass as a weapon. "But skipping that, be careful in Fazbear's Fright, Spring Bonnie & I don't know if...anyone...is in there." Bonnie tilted his head in confusion. He HATED when Golden Freddy grew suspiciously flat like that. "What are you hinting at?" Bonnie asked in suspicion. "You usually try and hide somethin' when your voice goes dead-pan like that, buddy." "Uh...n-nothing, Bon. Just go in, and I'll tell you what to do." "Alright, Golden Freddy, I hear ya."

"Fredbear?" Golden Freddy turned to Spring Bonnie, who had a nervous expression on his face. "Is there something wrong at Fazbear's Fright that you're not telling Bonnie?" Golden Freddy stared blankly at the golden colored rabbit for a second or two before sighing and shaking his head as he looked down at the floor. "I...I-I don't know, Spring Bonnie," Goldie replied with a shrug. "It's just...well...something...something's telling me that something IS wrong but...I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy."

"What?! Don't say that, Fredbear!" Spring Bonnie exclaimed as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to his old friend. "You're not going crazy! If you were, you would have gone nuts YEARS ago now! I think you're thinking about this too much." "...Maybe you're right, maybe I AM just thinking about more than I should. Maybe it's just stress." "See? And just think, when the others are back, everything's gonna be fine again and maybe we can start up the channel!" Golden Freddy chuckled once at the thought. He'd almost forgotten about their YouTube channel, it'd been years ever since they uploaded the last video onto it.

Back at the Fright, Bonnie was now in the office, and he picked up his walkie-talkie to alert Golden Freddy that he was there. "Alright, Golden Freddy, I'm here," he looked around. "I'm in Fazbear's Fright, and I'm...I-I'm scared." "Okay, good job, Bonnie. Now, do you see the laptop on the desk infront of you?" Bonnie looked down at the old laptop on the desk and opened it up. "Yeah, I just opened it," he replied. "And...huh? 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3'? Uh, Golden Freddy, I think you left this game open on your laptop." "No, Bonnie, that's supposed to be there." "What?! Golden Freddy!" Bonnie scolded, thinking that this was some sort of prank. "This isn't time for games! We need to save our friends!" "I know, I know," Golden Freddy assured. "Just let me explain." "O...kay?" the animatronic was really, really confused. What did this game have to do with saving their friends?

"Spring Bonnie and I have been tinkering with this game for the past few years." Golden Freddy explained as best he could since he and Spring Bonnie were the only ones who were really tech-savvy. "So when you interact with the cameras in the office in the game, they interact with the real cameras in the Fright. Go on, give it a try." Bonnie pressed 'play' on the game, and pulled up the cameras. Golden Freddy was right! He saw the door he'd just entered from, an arcade machine he had passed, and... "...F-Foxy?" the purple bunny whispered in despair and disbelief after seeing his best friend's head hanging on the wall like...like some TROPHY.

"So, Bonnie, did it work?" Golden Freddy asked, waiting to hear his friend's reply, but Bonnie was too focused on what he was witnessing right infront of him. Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy exchanged nervous glances before Spring Bonnie picked up the walkie-talkie and spoke into it in an attempt to reach Bonnie, who was filled with a mix of rage, anger, and, most of all, sadness. "Bonnie? Bonnie, ya there, bud?" the older animatronic asked. "What's wrong?" ...Silence. "Bonnie?!"

"Bonnie?!" "Huh?! What?" Bonnie snapped out of his trance and fumbled around with the walkie-talkie until he had it positioned correctly in his hand. "Y-yeah, I'm fine, Springtra-I mean...I-I mean Spring Bonnie." he shivered at the memory of that evil, evil being they had failed to contain in the Safe Room. Maybe, he thought, if he and his friends had been more diligent... "Bonnie, do you want someone to do the first night instead of yo-," "No, Spring Bonnie, I can do this myself. R-really." Bonnie assured firmly. All he needed to do was night 1, that would be a step forward.

The digital clock on the laptop flashed "12:00AM"...it was time. Bonnie sat up straight, and his long, sensitive ears twitched left and right, trying to pinpoint if anyone was coming or not. He found it rather odd and slightly suspicious that everything was so quiet, almost as if no one was around. Oh, but there WAS someone around, and all they had to do was wait until Bonnie felt safe, and THEN strike.

"Alright," Bonnie sighed after flipping through the cameras for the whole night, "if the whole week is like this, then we should be fine." He looked at the clock, it was 5:58AM. Just 2 more minutes and he'd be outta there. Bonnie couldn't STAND being in there, seeing his dead friends' parts hung up like some messed up, sick decor. It wasn't fair. He remembered all the times they had together, like the times Foxy would get mad at him for saying "fowa" instead of "four", or when he'd sneak up behind the Puppet and scare him, and when would go into the kitchen to grab a snack, only to see that a fresh pizza pie had been made by...by Chica.

The bunny quickly shook his head, refusing the urge to cry. He COULDN'T cry, he WOULDN'T cry, he had a job to do, and now was not the time to be going all sissy-like. "Bonnie, is everything alright in there? It's 6am." trembling, Bonnie picked up the walkie-talkie and responded to Golden Freddy in a low, also trembling voice. "Y-yeah, Golden Freddy." he said in merely a whisper. "B-but...I'm stayin' here for one more night." "What?! Bonnie, get back here!" "No, Goldie! The first night was EASY, I can DO this! Please, I..." he quickly wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He hated being so overly emotional, and he knew that he WAS one to be emotional at times, but he couldn't be right then. "...I just wanna save my friends, I'll be alright."

Golden Freddy sighed. "Alright, fine," he allowed. "But, please, be careful." "Alright, I will, I will. Talk to ya tomorrow, Golden Freddy." "Good luck." "Thanks."

~~~~

Chapter 8 - A Sudden Shock.  
Night 2.

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" Bonnie jolted awake at the sound of the alarm on the laptop going off. Of course it had scared him, everything in this building did! The spooky sound-effects that randomly turned on and off, the popup props that would appear if he stepped on a secret pressure plate, it had all but exhausted him. Bonnie stretched and yawned before picking up the walkie-talkie and speaking into it.

"Alright, I'm doin' night 2 now, Goldie," he alerted, stifling a yawn in the process. "Hopefully it'll be as easy as last night." "Yeah, hopefully. Good luck again, Bonnie," said Golden Freddy, who had been waiting for Bonnie to call in for a half an hour.

Bonnie put down the walkie-talkie and loaded up night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. "Alright," he sighed, trying to keep himself awake. Then he chuckled and said sarcastically to himself, "I kinda regret sayin' I wanted this to be peaceful. If it's gonna be like this, then..." he yawned, "...then I'm just gonna fall asleep!" he was right, this job WAS pretty boning, but if it saved his friends, then he'd gladly suffer.

The digital clock inside of the old, greenish-gold colored animatronic rabbit beeped, and he opened his eyes. Springtrap knew that Bonnie was in the building, he'd known ever since the previous night, but he wanted to give Bonnie a false sense of security so, when Bonnie was unarmed and unprepared, Springtrap would take him down, too. Springtrap needed, WANTED that rush of excitement, he was like a blood-thirsty predator, sneaking in on his unsuspecting prey. His clocks inside of himself were a little off, not even waking him up the previous night. Now, it was 1AM, but while he was distracted with the task of adjusting his internal clock, he lightly kicked a shelf, causing a resounding "bump" to travel around the echoey building.

'Bump!' Bonnie gasped, and jolted to full consciousness after hearing a small sound somewhere outside the office. He didn't know what it was, and he was hoping it'd just been his imagination. "Who's there?!" he blurted out. Springtrap cursed under his breath at his own clumsiness. He had to change his plan...and, oh, did he have one. He would toy with Bonnie like Springtrap did to Puppet before HE died.

Bonnie's ears pricked straight up, trying to catch any sounds that were cast. His animatronic heart pounded with suspense, waiting for something terrible to happen, but, after nothing did, he sat back in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just his imagination, he thought, but he was wrong. As he flipped through the cameras juuust to make sure the sound he'd heard WAS his imagination, he caught a glimpse of someone he'd hoped he would NEVER see again. "SPRINGTRAP!" he cried out as terror gripped his robotic-heart and he began fumbling for the walkie-talkie.

Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie weren't expecting Bonnie to call in so quickly! Not at LEAST until 5AM to say he was almost done, so, it scared the both of them to hear their usually easy-going friend's voice come in frantic and scared. "GOLDEN FREDDY! SPRINGTRAP'S IN THE BUILDING!" "What?!" Golden Freddy grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke to Bonnie, trying to instruct him on what to do. But first, he needed to make sure what he and Spring Bonnie heard wasn't due to sleep-deprivation. "Bonnie! Did you just say that SPRINGTRAP is in there with you?!" "YES! I DID! WHAT DO I DO?!" the two old animatronics exchanged nervous glances, and Golden Freddy said without realizing he was still holding the button to the walkie-talkie, "No! This can't be!" "NO KIDDIN', SHERLOCK!" Bonnie snapped back in annoyance and fear. "HELP!"

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Calm down!" Spring Bonnie said as he took the radio from Golden Freddy in an attempt to calm down Bonnie. "CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?! ARE YA KIDDIN' ME?!" Bonnie replied, breathing heavily from panic and frantically switching from camera to camera, trying to find Springtrap. "I'M IN THE SAME BUILDIN' AS THE PSYCHO THAT MURDERED OUR FRIENDS AND YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" "BONNIE! Listen! In almost all of the cameras there's an audio button, it'll play a sound that lures Springtrap to that room its played in." Springbon explained, trying to keep his voice from wavering in fear. "Just keep him in the furthest camera possible and you should be fine, alright?"

Bonnie immediately did as his older counterpart instructed, and to his relief, it worked. "Oh thank God," he sighed, leaning back in his chair in relief as he lifted the radio to his mouth to inform his friend that it worked. "It worked, Spring Bonnie," he said, laughing breathlessly almost. "It...it worked." "Alright, good! Nice job, Bonnie! Keep goin' and you should be fine until 6AM! If ya need any help, call us, okay?" "Yeah, sure, I will. Thank you *SO* much, Spring Bonnie." "Ha ha! It's no problem, buddy!" Spring Bonnie assured, laughing in relief.

A few hours later a completely exhausted Bonnie soldiered on trying as best he could to stay awake. It was getting harder and harder. "Ugh, WHY didn't I try an' get some sleep earlier?!" he groaned to himself, grumpy from lack of sleep and because, genuinely, he'd been too scared to sleep. Thinking about how Mangle looked after Springtrap was finished with her scared the daylights out of him.

Springtrap, on the other hand, was far from being exhausted like his supposed victim was. Springtrap DESPISED that audio button, the one thing that kept him from going after his prey. However, this was only the first night, and he PLEDGED that he would destroy the others and make them join his army of Phantoms. It was only a short time until he would gather up another set of pawns, and WIN this game. The rabbit looked down at his beloved axe, Tracy, and sneered. "Well, Trace," he said almost as if the weapon was a living being. "Looks like you 'n' I have a job to do." He reached inside his torso and felt around until he pulled out another radio that was on the SAME frequency as Bonnie's and Golden Freddy's radios, planning to destroy them psychologically.

"Hello, Bonnie," Springtrap growled, almost laughing at the thought of how terrified Bonnie would be, knowing he was being listened to. Bonnie froze at the all too familiar voice, dreading the fact that Springtrap could EASILY explain what he was going to do to Bonnie or his friends if he caught them. Bonnie picked up his radio, pressed the button, and began to speak while also looking for where Springtrap was on the cameras.

"W-what do you want, Springtrap?" he asked, trembling like the madman Springtrap was. "Oh, you know what I WANT, ya foolish bunny," Springtrap responded, sneering with twisted glee. "It's only night one, and SOONER or later, you're gonna fall just like your friends. BELIEVE me, I won't let you succeed. Not you, not your friends, NOT ANYONE!" "Y-you're wrong, Springtrap!" Bonnie blurted out mindlessly. He inwardly scolded himself for being such and idiot.

The next several hours were complete terror and suspense for Bonnie. It was quickly draining energy and the only thing he could do to keep himself awake was think about what things would be like after he got his friends back, and...tell Chica how he felt about her.

Bonnie cleared his throat and shifted in his seat after seeing Springtrap in an uncomfortably close camera. "Ha, there y'are, Springtrap," he muttered away from the radio and pressed the audio button in the furthest camera possible, causing Springtrap to go into what almost looked like a trance and walk to the exact camera. Springtrap shook his head roughly and growled in annoyance. "You STUPID rabbit," he shouted into the radio while staring up into the camera. He pointed at it, causing Bonnie's triumphant feeling to evaporate. "I know you're in the office," the green-gold rabbit informed. "And I'm comin' to get you." Bonnie looked at the computer clock, "Alright, it's five-fowaty-er-five-fffourrrty-five-AM," he thought to himself, remembering how Foxy would always get onto him for saying 'four' like that. "Only a little less than 20 minutes t' go before I can get outta here."

He switched to the door camera, and just as his the mouse pointer was above the audio button, he stopped. Bonnie was staring directly into the face of...of a very disfigured-looking BB. Frightened, he instinctively slammed the laptop screen shut, only to come face with the same BB lookalike. It emitted a horrifying screeching sound and jumped into Bonnie's face, dissolving into nothingness as Bonnie shrank back, shielded his face and screamed in terror. Bonnie had no idea what he had just seen, and, really, he didn't wanna know. All he DID know, however, was that he wanted 6AM to come ALOT quicker than it was.

Springtrap laughed at how Bonnie had screamed when he met Phantom BB, he thought was the most hilarious thing he had seen in years! "So, ya met one of my Phantoms, did'ja?" the psycho laughed into the radio. "Which one? Phantom Foxy, Phantom Freddy?" "It was BB, you JERK!" Bonnie snapped, trying his best to keep himself from freaking out even more than he already was. He remembered Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie saying something 30 years before about the others being Phantoms, and he only then remembered that that's what they were. Phantoms.

Bonnie snapped out of his thoughts as the clock struck 6. How had it come so soon? Bonnie didn't care, all he knew was that he'd won the first 2 nights, and Springtrap had lost. "Ha HA!" he laughed mockingly into the radio at Springtrap, breathing heavily with all the artificial adrenaline in his robot veins. "I WON! You LOSE! SUCK IT!" "Ooh, this isn't the end, BONNIE." Springtrap roared, almost blind with anger. "I'll get whoever's comin' tomorrow night, and don't you DOUBT it!" "Oh, well, I DON'T doubt ONE thing, Springtrap: I don't doubt that YOU will lose, and WE will win! HA!" Bonnie switched the station and told Golden Freddy he was coming back. "Alright, Golden Freddy," he said. "I'm comin' back now." "Good, you need to rest, Bonnie." "Yeah," Bonnie yawned as if on cue, and stretched. "I-I guess you're right. I'll see you in a bit, bud." "Okay, see you then."

~~~~

Chapter 9 - Night 3 (Ooh, such an original title! And I only now realized I forgot to add the minigames to nights 1 and 2, oops.)

Now it was Toy Freddy's turn to go into the Fright and take on a night (aaaay I'm a poet), and he wasn't particularly looking forward to being harassed by Springtrap, but if it saved his friends, he would do it, no matter what.

Toy Freddy wasn't as fast a runner as Bonnie was (at least for an animatronic), but he went as fast as he could go so he could get to Fazbear's Fright and complete the second night. "Oh...oh my WORD!" the slightly overweight animatronic panted as he stopped to catch his breath, leaning against a building as he did. "I-I REALLY need to...to STOP eating so...so many crumpets and TEA! Now, where is Fazbear's Fright?" "Hey, Toy Freddy, you there yet?" Golden Freddy asked through the radio Toy Freddy was carrying. Toy Freddy sighed, hoping he hadn't taken a wrong turn somewhere.

"No, Golden Freddy, I'm not," Toy Freddy replied as he looked around for a sign of where he was. "I seem to have gotten myself...lost." "What?! Well, uh...look for a large, brick building by a lamppost that looks like it got hit by a car (don't ask)." "Oh, well, alright then," Toy Freddy looked around his surroundings for a few moments before a flickering light flashed from the corner of his eye. He looked up, and immediately inwardly facepalmed. "Oh, oops, I found it, Golden Freddy," the bear chuckled as he realized what building he was leaning against. "Apparently I'm an idiot," "Huh, good luck, Toy Freddy." Golden Freddy said, trying not to chuckle at how Toy Freddy sounded.

"Thank you, Goldie." Toy Freddy lowered the walkie-talkie and went around the building to see if he could find the entrance, slightly nervous at the thought of being inside the same building with Springtrap, and he shuddered at the thought of seeing that...that murderer. The one that had taken his friends' innocent lives so many years before. He shook off his thoughts, and forced himself to go into the old building although his circuits were screaming at him to stop and turn back.

Meanwhile in the Safe Room, Springtrap would be waking soon, and he had a plan, a plan that would have to wait until the final night.

"Alright, I am confident that I can do this, and not Springtrap OR the Phantoms can stop me!" Toy Freddy exclaimed in a bout of partially fake bravery as he sat down in the office chair and pulled up the cameras, only to see something come into view out of the corner of his eye.

Phantom Foxy made himself visible to Toy Freddy, he had no idea who the bear was, but, somehow, he looked almost...familiar. But Phantom Foxy had a job to do, he was to do as Springtrap said and scare the people or anyone else who dared enter the cursed building after 12AM.

"F-FOXY?!" Toy Freddy flew backwards in his office chair, rolling back across the room until he hit the back wall.

Phantom Foxy was slightly more curious than menacing at that moment. He KNEW he had seen this intruder somewhere before, he could FEEL it! He just didn't know...WHERE...he had seen him. He snapped out of his thoughts and jumped at Toy Freddy, emitting the same gosh-awful scream as his friend Phantom BB had done.

This COULDN'T be happening! Foxy was...was DEAD! Dead-er than dead! Yet, there he had just stood barely 10 feet before Toy Freddy before jumping at him and disappearing into thin-air. "W-what the...what was THAT?!" Toy Freddy looked around himself for any signs of the fox, breathing heavily in fear and confusion. He peered over the edge of the table to try and make sure he wasn't about to be met with another jumpscare from ANOTHER apparition.

Back at the pizzeria, Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie had finally decoded some minigames in FNAF3 that would most likely aid them in helping the others' souls be freed. JJ sat near the two, watching in wonder as to how minigames would help get her friends back. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie beeped, and Toy Freddy called in, sounding very frantic and surprised. "Golden Freddy! Spring Bonnie! SOMEONE! Come in!" JJ snatched up the walkie-talkie and pressed the 'talk' button, hoping that Springtrap had not gotten in the office with Toy Freddy.

"Yeah?! What's wrong, Toy Freddy?!" "I-I...I don't KNOW! I...I just saw..." Toy Freddy looked around frantically, hearing Phantom Puppet laughing loudly from somewhere off in the building. Golden Freddy hurriedly took the radio from JJ, resulting in a "Hey!" from the child. "Toy Freddy, what happened?!" the older animatronic asked in a calm tone so Toy Freddy wouldn't panic.

Taking a few deep, shaky breaths, Toy Freddy explained what he had seen and heard, trying his best to stay calm. "I-I saw Foxy and I...I h-heard the Puppet! What WERE those, Golden Freddy?! Hallucinations?!" "No, Toy Freddy, those weren't hallucinations. Remember when we escaped the other pizzeria and Spring Bonnie said something about our friends being Phantoms?" Toy Freddy nodded, slightly more curious now at Golden Freddy's explanation. "Yes," he replied. "I do." "They have become mindless Phantoms, and WILL work for Springtrap. I'm sorry, Toy Freddy, I should have made sure I reminded you before you went in there."

"O-oh, no, it's...i-it's fine, Golden Freddy, it's quite alright." Toy Freddy reassured as he slumped back into his chair in a daze. "I thought I was just...going crazy, is all." "Oh, no, don't worry," Golden Freddy chuckled. "You're not going crazy, really." "Well, that's good to know, I guess." Toy Freddy sighed in relief. "But, back at the pizzeria, didn't you say you wanted me to try something in here that would help us even further along with the rescuing of our friends' souls?" "Oh! Yeah! I did, didn't I? Thanks for reminding me, Toy Freddy." "Don't mention it. What was it you needed me to do, good sir?"

Golden Freddy explained the instructions to Toy Freddy, which was about how Toy Freddy needed to complete a minigame in order to help save their friends. "Alright, Toy Freddy," He said, "first off, go to cam 6, and find the Cupcake." Toy Freddy cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Find the Cupcake?" he echoed, already on the cam Golden Freddy was talking about. "Oh, well, alright then. Uuuuuh...ah!" he clicked on the disfigured, charred Cupcake. "Done! Now what?" "Alright, good. Now go to cams 2, 4, and 8, in THAT order. There are more Cupcakes you need to click on to access the secret minigame." "Uh, what?" Toy Freddy said in confusion. "Why would I need to play a minigame? What is THAT going to do?"

"If you play the minigames, Toy Freddy, it somehow releases 1 Phantom per game." Golden Freddy explained, trying as best he could to get Toy Freddy to understand what he meant. "I put some of my powers into the games so, every time one is played successfully, it sets a Phantom free, just like I said." "I..." Toy Freddy stared at the monitor in confusion. "...I THINK I understand,"

The internal clocks inside of Springtrap's system beeped, awakening him almost immediately. "Ugh, alright, I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled in annoyance. He was already exhausted, and it was only the second night! He yawned, stretched, and looked up at the clock barely hanging onto the wall. Well, it wasn't the exact time he had wanted to get up, but at least he was ten minutes earlier that time! He looked towards the direction of the office, ready to strike once again.

This was going to be good.

~~~~

CHAPTER 9 2/2 - (still) Night 3

After Toy Freddy processed what Golden Freddy was telling him, he went to cams 2, 4, and 8, and clicked on all of the Cupcakes. "Alright, Golden Freddy! I'm done collecting the Cupcakes! Now what do I do?" "Good job, Toy Freddy!" congratulated Spring Bonnie. "Did a minigame pop up?" "Uuuuh...hold on." Toy Freddy shook the laptop after moving the mouse and the pointer didn't move. "I believe my laptop has froze-," he glanced upwards for a split second before looking back down at the laptop screen. He seized up, realizing that he'd seen someone when he looked up a few seconds before.

"U-uh..." he clicked the mouse, trying as best he could to avert his attention from the figure he'd seen. The laptop was running smoothly again, and an 8-bit game was now on the screen. "Well? Is it up, Toy Freddy?" "Y-yes, Spring Bonnie, it...i-it is." the animatronic answered with a trembling voice. "W-what am I supposed to do?" "Alright, first, collect all the balloons on the screen, then glitch the screen by going through the left wall." "Alright! I-I'm on it, Spring Bonnie!" Toy Freddy declared as he made the small BB sprite jump from platform to platform, collecting the balloons in the process.

"O-kay!" Toy Freddy exclaimed as the screen flashed back to the office view after finishing collecting all the balloons. "I've got all the balloons! Now what, Spring Bonnie?" "Now, go to the camera with the arcade machine, and hit the 4 buttons in this order: Left up, left down, right up, right down. Got it?" "Left up, left down, right up, right down. Aaalright," another minigame popped up on the laptop screen, and an 8-bit sprite of Mangle appeared in an 8-bit background. "Now what, Spring Bonnie?" "Collect all the parts across the screen to repair Mangle and complete the minigame, pretty self-explanatory, really."

While Toy Freddy's attention was focused on the minigame, Phantom Freddy watched from outside the office window. Although he and Phantom Foxy didn't see eachother very often, Phantom Foxy had told Phantom Freddy about seeing someone that was almost familiar, and now Phantom Freddy could agree with him on that. This supposed "stranger" DID look rather like someone he had known. It was like an eerie sense of deja vu. Phantom Freddy shook off the feeling, for he, too, was under Springtrap's control, and he MUST do as he was told.

After completing the minigame, Toy Freddy got back into the office screen, only to hear a light tapping sound infront of him. His heart sank, and he looked up towards the source of the sound, only to then remember what he had been so terrified of a few minutes prior. He was staring directly at a disfigured, charred version of the Freddy Fazbear he grew to know and try to be like, and it was staring right back at him.

This plan was working better than he had ever dreamed. Seeing Toy Freddy so terrified made Springtrap laugh, but he was also laughing due to the fact that Toy Freddy was the "overweight, tea drinker" that stood no chance against him. Springtrap could just off him immediately, but no, Springtrap wanted, NEEDED to cause this terror. He waited until 2AM to strike, catching the animatronic bear off-guard.

The two past-friends were now in a horrifying staring-contest. Toy Freddy couldn't believe his eyes, he was actually seeing his friend for the first time in 30 whole years! It was...so disorienting! "F-Freddy, it's...i-i-it's me, Toy Freddy. Remember?" the animatronic asked, trying to contain his emotions. Toy Freddy wasn't nearly as emotional as Bonnie was, but, oh boy, was he close to losing it or what?

Phantom Freddy tilted his head in wonder. That name, "Toy Freddy"...it sounded so familiar, yet, like it was only in a dream. "T-Toy...Toy Freddy...?" he echoed, his voice shallow and emotionless as he spoke those two words.

Toy Freddy nodded slowly, trying to be as calm as possible. "Y-yes," he said. "We're going to get you and the others out of here, very, very, very soon. Alright?" the two stared at eachother for another few moments before Phantom Freddy felt a rush of...happiness? He wasn't sure what it was, but all he knew was that it made him not want to jumpscare this stranger, so, he vanished into thin-air, leaving Toy Freddy alone in the office.

The bear sighed, leaned back in his chair, and pinched the bridge of his muzzle in an attempt not to cry, but, dang, it was hard.

5:45AM

Springtrap, who'd been trying the whole night to get to his victim without success, crawled through a vent leading the office, getting ready to strike as soon as he got i-

The vent-shaft closed, causing a loud, reverberating 'clang' to half deafen the rabbit. He groaned in annoyance, wishing that he had been a little faster as to get Toy Freddy. "You STUPID bear!" he snapped into the radio, causing Toy Freddy to jump in surprise. He KNEW Springtrap was in the vent, but he didn't remember being notified that he had a radio as well!

Toy Freddy picked up the radio, trembling with anger at the sound of Springtrap's voice. "What...wh-what, Springtrap?" the bear asked in a shaky tone as he looked through the vent cam at the faint silhouette of Springtrap. "They REALLY sent the overweight tea drinker?" Springtrap laughed, trying to get on his target's nerves as best as he could. "Pfft, what're YOU gonna do, throw crumpets and tea at me? HA!" Too Freddy grew slightly peeved. "You are SO lucky that I, you jerk, am a gentleman, so, although you're an evil serial killer, I'm not going to make any smart-remarks back and stay quiet. Hmmph!" he switched off the radio and pressed the audio button in the furthest camera possible.

"Toy Freddy! Toy Freddy, come in! Oh no!" Toy Chica put away the walkie talkie and hurriedly ran over to Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie, her servos whirring in panic. "Toy Freddy isn't answering the radio! Something's GOTTA be wrong!" "What?! Let me see that," Golden Freddy snatched the radio and pressed the 'talk' button. "Toy Freddy! Are you alright?! Speak to me!"

6am hit, and Toy Freddy turned back on his radio. "Alright, Golden Freddy, Spring Bonnie. I'm coming back now."

~~~~

Chapter 10 - Night 4 (fowa, hee hee)

JJ made sure no-one watched as she sneaked towards the pizzeria exit. It wasn't fair that Golden Freddy and the others had forbade her from going to the Fright to attempt to do a night 4, at least that's how JJ felt.

She looked at the clock on the wall as it beeped, it was now a quarter to twelve. She could make it if she just hurried and got there before Springtrap saw her!

"O-kay!" JJ thought as she looked both ways before heading towards the door. "No-one's watching! I can DO thi-," "JJ! What're ya doin'?!" JJ stopped in her tracks and looked up at Bonnie who had seen her sneaking towards the door exit.

"...Uuuuuh I was uuuuuh...I...I was going out for...some uh...fresh...fresh-air?" "Oh, really?" Bonnie crossed his arms. He nodded towards the walkie-talkie JJ was holding. "Then what're ya holdin' the walkie-talkie we use to communicate to eachother with in Fazbear's Fright fowa?"

JJ stared at Bonnie for a few moments, trying desperately to think of an excuse. She sighed, knowing she'd been caught. "I was trying to go to Fazbear's Fright to do night fow-I mean night 4."

Bonnie knit his eyebrows in annoyance. "JJ! Seriously?! You're just a little kid! What if Springtra-," "That's what I've been hearing for the past WEEK!" JJ crossed her arms. "Aaaall I've heard from Golden Freddy and eeeveryone else is 'You're too little, JJ!' 'You can't do it, JJ!' 'Springtrap's gonna catch you as soon as you walk in, JJ!' 'It's a ho-'."

Bonnie put his hands out, stopping JJ from her rambling. "Alright! Alright! I understand! You wanna help," he said. "Let me go ask Golden Freddy if it'd be alright, but, if he does say yes, be extreeemely careful. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Bonnie sighed and walked off to find Golden Freddy. He was very hesitate to allow JJ, merely a child, to go into a deathtrap such as Fazbear's Fright; the building which had once been their home, but now...a place of screams and horror.

Golden Freddy was looking for the walkie-talkie JJ had stolen when Bonnie came over to him, and he was a little surprised at his question. "Hey, Golden Freddy?" Bonnie looked around nervously. "Would, uh...J-JJ wanted to know if she uh...if she...er..." "If she could what, Bonnie?" Golden Freddy crawled under the table to see if the walkie-talkie had fallen down there.

Bonnie really, really, reeeeally didn't want to ask Golden Freddy if JJ could go into the Fright, but he knew that if he didn't she'd pester him about it all week. He sighed, and blurted out what he was trying to say. "JJ wanted to know if she could go to Fazbear's Fright and do night fowa."

"What?!" Golden Freddy looked up at Bonnie, surprised, and bumped his head into the underside of the table. "Ow! Ugh, what, Bonnie?! JJ CAN'T go into the Fright! She's too little! Springtrap'll catch her as soon as she goes in there!" "I know, I know. But she's really sneaky, I believe she can do it.

"...Ugh." Golden Freddy stood up and looked Bonnie square in the eyes. "Alright, where is she?"

Back in the Party Room, JJ was sitting back in one of the chairs, rhythmically swinging her legs back and forth while she waited for Bonnie to come back with the news that she could go into Fazbear's Fright and take on night 4.

"JJ? Come here a second, will ya?!" JJ was startled out of her thoughts by Golden Freddy's voice. "Yes!" she thought. "I get to go to Fazbear's Fright!" she jumped down out of her seat and ran into the Party Room, hoping that THAT was what Golden Freddy was calling her for.

"Yeeesss?" she skid to a halt, clasping her fingerless hands together behind her back while putting on an innocent look.

Golden Freddy and Bonnie glanced nervously at eachother, slightly more hesitant than before about allowing someone as young and helpless as JJ to be taking on such a task.

"Bonnie told me that you wanted to go to Fazbear's Fright and take on night 4, JJ," Golden Freddy crossed his arms. "And, knowing that Springtrap could easily kill you, you know how hesitate we are to letting you complete such a task."

JJ nodded, feeling her hope vanish.

Golden Freddy looked at the exit door, and sighed. "I'll let you go, but only if you promise us a few things," "Okay! Sure! What is it, Goldie?" JJ bounced in excitement.

"Alright, alright, calm down, JJ, this's serious." Golden Freddy handed her the walkie-talkie, doubting that she could complete the tasks he had in mind for her.

"First off," he said, "keep this walkie-talkie on at *all* times. Secondly, stay in the office, don't go wandering off. Thirdly, whatever you do, if you need help, call us IMMEDIATELY. Fourthly, while you're in Fazbear's Fright, I'm going to need you to do a minigame. And fifthly (yes, that's a word apparently), please, please, PLEASE be careful. Okay?"

JJ nodded in agreement. "You got it, Goldie!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Spring Bonnie glanced up at the clock, not realizing how much time had passed. "Hey, guys!" he exclaimed. "It's 10 minutes to 12! If JJ's gonna get to the Fright, she's gotta go, like, now!"

"Oh, okay," Golden Freddy sat down in a nearby chair and picked up the other walkie-talkie that he and the others would communicate to eachother with when one of them was in Fazbear's Fright. "Go on, JJ, and please, be extremely, painstakingly careful, alright?"

"Got it! I'll see you guys at 6!"

"Alright, good luck, JJ."

~AT FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT~

JJ arrived at the fright a little bit after 12 AM. She was a little nervous due to the fact that Springtrap was now up and around again.

Springtrap locked the exit door, not knowing that someone was already in the Fright. He stepped back and rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Now, THAT should keep Fredbear and his friends out of here." he declared, unknowing that someone was already in the Fright.

Springtrap leaned back against the door and chuckled. This was one of the best plans he'd had in YEARS! Suddenly he was pulled from his victory from a small clanging sound in the vents overhead. He growled in irritation. Who the heck was in here WITH him?!

JJ crawled as quickly as her small legs and arms could go. She was GOING to get to the office. She was GOING to do night 4 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and no-one, not even that...that...that MURDERER was going to stop her.

"Alright, guys!" she said quietly into the walkie-talkie, gazing around her surroundings in an attempt to map out the place to the best of her abilities. "I'm in Fazbear's Fright!"

"Good job, JJ!" Bonnie sighed in relief. "Where are ya? Are ya in the office?"

"No! I'm in the vents!"

"The VENTS?" Golden Freddy and Bonnie said in unison.

JJ giggled. "Yeah! I can see the office from here though, I'll be there in about a minute or so." and put the walkie-talkie back into her pocket.

Springtrap growled impatiently, hearing the small bangs and bumps coming from the ventilation above him. He was going to get whoever it was, he was going to catch them...and when he did, he was going to kill them exactly how he did the others.

Poking her head out through the vent opening, JJ peered around the office for any signs of Springtrap, and thankfully he wasn't there. She sighed a breath of relief, and ventured into the office.

JJ shuddered, noticing the light dusting of cobwebs and dust on the ceilings and floors. "Ooh, this's creepy!" she sat down in the office chair and pulled up the game.

"I'm in the office! But be quiet! Springtrap doesn't know I'm here yet!" she declared into the walkie-talkie, resulting in a responding sigh from Golden Freddy & Bonnie.

"You got in there safely, right, JJ?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Alright, good. Now, are you in the game?" Golden Freddy called in.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"Good, now, on nine tiles in the office on the screen, if you click them in the correct order, it opens a secret minigame." "Really? Okay then! What is it, Goldie?" "Press the tiles in this order: 3, 9, 5, 2, 4, 8."

JJ clicked the tiles as her friend said, repeating the numbers aloud. "3...9...5...2...4...8! Aha! Got it, Golden Freddy!" she declared as the minigame popped up onscreen. She giggled to herself, thinking "This is going to be easy!"

~1AM~

This was so confusing. One second he had been in the pizzeria, safe with his friends, and now this. Foxy couldn't understand it. He couldn't...he...he DIDN'T understand how he'd gotten from that to this. The same nightmare over and over and over again. Foxy had his back turned to Springtrap, and he knew it, but it was like he was being...controlled...by someone. He had to listen as BB screamed in terror, he had to feel the searing pain of his arm being sliced off at the elbow, and, worse of all, Foxy had to watch as BB, the little animatronic that had looked up to him for so many, many, many years, was mindlessly slaughtered while Foxy just lied there, fully conscious, but somehow...somehow he wasn't at the same time.

"AAH!" Phantom Foxy jolted awake and clutched his chest in terror. He knew it was another nightmare, but, somehow, he also knew that, sometime in the past, the nightmare was...that it WAS true. That it was happening at this second. It seemed like a fog was running through his memories, blurring everything he was thinking out of view.

"PHANTOM FOXY!" the ghost snapped out of his vague thoughts at the sound of Springtrap's voice. Clearly Springtrap was angry, no questioning that.

"Where ARE you?!" Springtrap snapped as he pointed an accusing finger at the Phantom fox. "It's 1AM and you've not even ATTEMPTED to scare the guard! Get to it! NOW!" "Y-yes, Springtrap," Phantom Foxy nodded and vaporized, still dazed and confused from his nightmare...a nightmare that would be lifted in a few nights.

~2AM~

"AAH!" JJ shrieked and almost fell off her chair in horror as Phantom BB, the animatronic she one called friend, jumpscared her once again. This was beginning to be too much for the small girl to handle. It only seemed like yesterday she and BB were playing games together, and she missed it, and him, dearly.

Someone chuckled from a dark corner of the room, knowing that, soon, very soon, the time would be just right, and he could strike terror and dismay into the nonexistent hearts of the animatronics. No-one could see him, and they didn't know he was here, but he would make himself known.

~3AM~

JJ watched on the cameras as Phantom Puppet grew closer to her, filling her with an undeniable sense of dread. Puppet was the one, albeit on accident, who had given life to her, the one who he chose to help defeat William Afton.

This wasn't fair, seeing her best friends suffer like they were.

"JJ? You alright in there?" Toy Chica called in. JJ jumped in surprise and picked up the walkie talkie to answer her friend. "Y-yeah," she said. "I'm...I-I'm okay. But, uh...T-TC?" "Yeah? What?" "H-how..." she looked around the room.

"...How did the others...y-y'know...d-die?"

TC froze on the other end of the line, not sure what to respond with.

"...W-wwwell, JJ, they...th-they..." Golden Freddy shot her a glare, silently warning her not to tell JJ how her friends had died, and scar her innocence.

The chicken cleared her throat and responded with a very fake-sounding "I-I dunno, JJ. Golden Freddy never told me."

"Oh, okay, thanks, Toy Chica." JJ put down the walkie talkie, knowing for a fact that Toy Chica was lying to her, that she KNEW how the others had died. This. Wasn't. Fair.

~5AM~

Springtrap was beginning to get desperate now. He-and the Phantoms of course-had been trying to get JJ all night long with no success. It was frustrating. Very, very, very frustrating, and he couldn't stop and make another plan for the Phantoms to fulfill; they had already done numerous failed plans!

Oh, wait...he had the PERFECT idea, and this plan, he knew would succeed with flying colors...and flying animatronic parts.

The rabbit chuckled evilly at his newly thought plan. This was SURE to work, and he KNEW it. It'd have to wait until the final night, though, just like so many other plans, so, at the last second, all of the animatronic's hopes would be dashed.

"Ooooh yes, just wait until you find out what I got in store for you...Fredbear."

~6AM~

JJ sprang out of the chair, tears streaming down her face as she ran through the building as fast as she could to find the vent she'd come in from. The whole night had scared her beyond comprehension, and she was glad to leave that accursed building.

The Phantoms knew that they couldn't physically grab JJ even if they wanted to, so they watched as the helpless little girl darted for the exit, drifting off into yet another mournful slumber...still trapped in Fazbear's Fright.

~~~~

Chapter 11 - Night 5

JJ ran into the pizzeria and to the closest animatronic possible, panicking.

Toy Bonnie jolted slightly as he felt something small latch onto his leg tightly. "What the?!" he looked down. He had no idea what was wrong with JJ, and it startled him a little bit.

"JJ! What in the heck are ya doin'?!" the blue bunny lifted his leg up just high enough to grab JJ and pull her off.

JJ latched onto Toy Bonnie as a small child would, and cried. This was way too emotional for her little heart to manage. She wanted her friends back! She wanted this to END!

"Hey hey hey! What's wrong, JJ?!" Toy Bonnie held the panicking child out infront of himself, and saw how scared she was.

"W-why did this have to HAPPEN?!" JJ sobbed hysterically. "Why did Springtrap murder them?! What did we ever DO to him?!"

Toy Bonnie stared wide-eyed at JJ for a few brief moments before hugging her closely to his chest. For he felt the same way she did, he just didn't want to admit it.

"I...I-I don't know, JJ," he sighed, squeezing his emerald-green eyes closed to keep a few tears from escaping.

"I just don't know..."

~IN THE NIGHTMARE DIMENSION~ Plushtrap paced up and down in his hallway, thinking deeply about something. Something utterly devious. The kid (Crying Child) wasn't home that evening, so the small green bunny and his friends had nothing better to do than to sit around and watch television.

The bunny was particularly irked this evening, mainly because he had randomly remembered what Springtrap, the one who he wanted to help kill the animatronics with, had said to him a little over 30 years prior when they had bumped into eachother: "Little ones like you shouldn't be runnin' around this late at night. Go home, little boy."

Little boy. Little! Plushtrap HATED being called that, and he certainly hated Springtrap. He hated him more than ANYTHING, and tonight, Plushtrap was going to get his revenge, and he knew EXACTLY how.

"Alright," he thought to himself, looking around for any signs of his boss, Nightmare. "All I've gotta do is get into Springtrap's dimension, and get my revenge!"

Plushtrap made it safely to the Chest, but just before he stepped into the purple & pink mist that almost seemed to ooze out of it, he stopped. There was one particular thing he didn't think of: HOW was he going to get his revenge on Springtrap? Plushtrap hated to admit it, but he was rather...well...small.

He growled at the thought and pushed it out of his mind. The Nightmare animatronic didn't care even if he was the size of a jellybean, he was going to get his revenge, and defeat Springtrap.

~BACK WITH SPRING BONNIE~ Spring Bonnie was slightly nervous about being outside alone, and he certainly didn't appreciate the fact that it was dark out and he had to be in Fazbear's Fright, all night long, alone, with only a walkie talkie to communicate to his friends with.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the figure of a cat running across the dimly lit streets beside him, causing him to cringe back in surprise and drop the walkie talkie, making it press the 'talk' button.

"You alright, Spring Bonnie?" Bonnie picked up the walkie talkie and spoke into it after hearing a 'beep' coming from its small speakers. "Did'ja make it to the Fright yet?"

Spring Bonnie jumped, hearing the disembodied voice of his friend from below. But then he sighed in relief after realizing that the sound was only coming from his walkie talkie.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Bonnie, but I didn't get to the Fright yet. Thanks for askin'." The gold-colored rabbit shuddered, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling he had about, well, everything that'd happened. "I just, uh, accidentally dropped the walkie talkie, is all."

"Oh, well, alright. Call when you get there, okay?"

"WAIT!" Spring Bonnie internally facepalmed at his own cowardliness and stupidity. "U-uh...what...um...what's gonna happen once, y'know, w-we defeat Springtrap?"

Bonnie half halfheartedly chuckled. "Really, bud? Golden Freddy already explained that! Once we defeat Springtrap and FNAF3 as a whole, then our friends' souls are gonna come back to our side!"

"Yeah, I get that, but HOW?"

"Whaddya mean 'how'?"

"I mean like...h-how are they gonna become animatronics again?"

"Well-," the purple bunny choked on his words, not sure what to reply with. It was never explained to him exactly about how the Phantoms would turn back into animatronics, and he shrugged.

"To be honest with ya, I got no idea," he admitted. "But even if they're ghosts when they come back, I'll be relieved to see them again on our side."

Spring Bonnie nodded in agreement, and would have walked right past Fazbear's Fright if the flickering, neon sign hadn't, well, flickered.

"Oh! Well, whaddya know? I'm here!" he looked the building up and down, feeling a new wave of nervousness wash over him as he realized just how large the exterior of the place was. "...Great."

"You sure you're alright, buddy?" Bonnie asked. "You're not havin' second thoughts are ya? If JJ could go in there and do night 4, then I believe you can do this one."

"Th-thanks, bud," Spring Bonnie breathed.

He hesitantly placed a hand upon the door-lever, and attempted to turn it.

"Click!" "Huh?!" he wriggled the doorknob once again, but it wouldn't budge, not even an inch. "H-hey, guys?!" he called in on the walkie talkie, trying to open the door at the same time. "The buildin's locked up tight!"

"What?!" Golden Freddy said as he grabbed the walkie talkie from Bonnie's hands. "It's locked? Ugh, Springtrap must've locked the building down so we couldn't get in to complete FNAF3!"

"Oh, no," a familiar, small yet angry-sounding voice said through Spring Bonnie's walkie talkie. "It was someone much more DEVIOUS and EVIL!"

"What the-?! Plushtrap?!" Golden Freddy & Bonnie glanced at eachother in surprise. How did PLUSHTRAP get there?!

"Huh?! Plushtrap! What're ya doin' in Fazbear's Fright?!" Spring Bonnie demanded. "You're workin' with Springtrap aren't you?!"

Plushtrap knit his eyebrows in annoyance at the larger version of himself, and shot back with, "No! Why WOULD I be?! I offered to help him getting rid of you guys, but NO! He denied my request, and now I'm gonna get my revenge and DEFEAT him!"

"Uh...thaaanks...?" Golden Freddy tilted his head in confusion at Plushtrap's words. "Less work for us, I guess. But, Plushtrap, you need to complete a minigame in order to succeed in helping defeat Springtrap, alright?"

"Alright, alright, but I'm just doing this for ME. Understand?"

"Oh, definitely, Golden Freddy. Definitely."

"Hey! What about me?! What do I do?!" Spring Bonnie cut in. "I mean, I'm stuck out here! In the dark, where someone could casually be takin' a stroll down the sidewalk and SEE me!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Keep your head on, Spring Bonnie!" Golden Freddy chuckled. "You can walk back just as fine as you walked to the Fright!"

Spring Bonnie groaned. "Ooooh! Why can't'cha just teleport me back or somethin', Fredbear?! I mean-,"

"Spring Bonnie, I can't, remember?" Golden Freddy rolled his eyes in a slight bit of irritation at his whining friend. "I'm using all my powers to help us succeed in making the minigames a way that they'll help free the others!"

The gold-colored bunny sighed and slouched his shoulders. "Alllriiiight," he sighed. "Fiiiine. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." He looked up the side-walk and into the darkness. This was going to be a loooong walk back home.

"...Bonnie? Bonnie! Wake up! What happened, bud?!" "W-wha-?" Bonnie's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his name being called. He couldn't quite remember what had happened, but all he knew was that he was now lying on his back on the floor...in the old pizzeria.

His vision was a little fuzzy, probably due to the fact that he had powered down rather suddenly, or, at least, that was Bonnie's opinion.

As Bonnie's vision cleared, he began to see who was leaning over him; it was Foxy, his best friend.

The purple rabbit gasped in surprise and glee as he and Foxy locked eyes for a few moments. He couldn't believe it, Foxy was alive! This...this CAN'T be a dream, he thought.

"Uh, Bonnie? Are you alright?" Foxy stood up, gazing down worriedly at his slightly larger friend. "You just fell of the sta-," before he could continue, Bonnie jumped up and grabbed Foxy by the shoulders, startling him by a great deal.

"B-Bonnie! What're you doing?!" "Y-you...you're...oh my GOSH!" Bonnie wrapped Foxy in a tight hug as a few happy-tears spilled from his eyes. He barely managed to choke out the two words, "You're alive!" before losing all control of his emotions.

Bonnie held Foxy out infront of himself, trembling with relief. "You're alive! You're...y-you're back! But...but...but how?!" "Um...Bonnie?" "M-maybe Golden found out how to...how to fix everything!" "Bonnie," "Or maybe-," "BONNIE!"

Bonnie jumped, and watched as Foxy took a few deep breaths like he usually did to stop himself from shouting or losing his temper.

"Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, Bonnie," Foxy said, "but are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

"I-I'm sure, Foxy, I'm sure," Bonnie assured, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "But I'm so happy to see you again."

Foxy tilted his head in confusion. "See me again?" he echoed. "What're you talking about, Bonnie?! You were out for, like, I dunno, 30 seconds or so!"

"What?! I was?!"

"Yeah! You were! What happened?!"

"I...I dunno..."

"Hey, guys!" the boys turned their attention towards a familiar, yellow chicken animatronic who was carrying a tray of pizza over to them. "Anyone want some pizza? It just came out of the oven!"

Bonnie stared wide-eyed at Chica, resulting in a few peculiar looks from her. "Uh, Bon? What's wrong?"

Foxy shrugged. "Eh, he's been like that for about 5 minutes now. You know how Bonnie gets," he picked up a slice of pizza and bit into it. "He's a weirdo."

"Wha-?!" Bonnie shot a playful glare at Foxy, "I am not a weirdo! I'm just..." he glanced at all of his friends that had come into the room after hearing Chica calling them to get a slice of pizza.

Everyone was there. Everyone. Everyone including the animatronics who had once been Phantoms. BB, Freddy, Foxy, Mangle, Chica, and the Puppet.

Bonnie sighed, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "Y-you have no idea how glad I am to see you guys." he said with a small whimper in his voice. "...I'm just glad you're all alright. I'm...I-I'm glad we're all back together again..."

"Bonnie? Helloooo, anyone in there?" "Huh?! I'm awake! What hap-," Bonnie's head shot up off the table, and he looked around the room.

The purple bunny was expecting to see all of his friends infront of him, maybe even catching Foxy trying to dump a glass of water on his head as a prank, but the only one of his friends there was Toy Chica.

"Huh?" he looked around a little slower before planting his gaze upon Toy Chica. "W...where did the others go?" he asked.

"The others?" Toy Chica echoed. "Like, Golden Freddy or, like, Spring Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook his head, "No no no, I mean Foxy and...a-and Chica! They were just..." he stopped, and looked down at the table after the realization hit him: it was just a dream. Foxy wasn't alive again, and neither were the other Phantoms, or...or Chica.

Toy Chica tapped Bonnie on the shoulder lightly, seeing how dazed he was. "Bonnie? What happened? Did you have a nightmare about...well...about what happened to the others?"

Bonnie slowly lifted his head back up and gazed at Toy Chica before nodding even more slowly. "Y-yeah, well, actually...not...not really a nightmare, but..." he paused for a few moments, and sighed. "N-never mind."

"Bonnie, you're awake." Golden Freddy levitated into the room, hearing Bonnie and Toy Chica's conversation. "I was wondering when you would awaken."

"Oh, sorry, I...I had the most realistic dream in awhile."

"I know."

Bonnie's red eyes widened and he stared at Golden Freddy in shock. "W-wait, how...?" he paused, and felt anger bubbling inside his system as the realization hit him. "...You MADE me dream that! Didn't you, Golden Freddy?!"

Golden Freddy nodded calmly, noticing that, instead of making Bonnie happy by giving him that dream, he had gotten him very, very angry. "Yes, I did. Why?"

"Why...w-why would you DO that?!" the purple bunny pushed the chair out that he was sitting in and stormed over to Golden Freddy, trying as best he could to not overheat from rage. "You KNOW how much I miss them! What makes you think that'd make it BETTER?"

"I wanted you to have a happy memory of them."

"What?! A happy memory?! You just made me look my best friend dead in the eyes and say how happy I was that he and the others were alright, only to have me WAKE UP and realize that it was only just a DREAM?!"

"Bonnie, calm down. This isn't the time for arguing." Golden Freddy held up a hand in dismissal, only to have it slapped out of the way by a very enraged Bonnie.

"I. WILL. NOT. CALM. DOWN!" Bonnie roared in Golden Freddy's face as he stuck an accusing finger into the bear's chest. "Y'know what? Maybe if YOU had made sure that the Safe Room door was locked by usin' yours and Puppet's MAGIC, then MAYBE this wouldn't have happened! Maybe we'd all be together still!"

Then suddenly, blinded by rage, Bonnie raised his fist, grabbed Golden Freddy's bow tie and shouted at him: "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"BONNIE! STOP!"

Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Golden Freddy turned their attention towards the door where the shout had come from, only to see Spring Bonnie standing there with a panicked expression on his face. "I dunno what's goin' on here," he panted after his long run back to the pizzeria, "b-but could we, like, talk it out or somethin'? We've already got enough problems here!"

"Where have you been?" Golden Freddy asked, secretly relieved to have had his longtime friend. "Did you get lost or something? It's almost 6AM!"

Spring Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, maybe I got a little lost, Fredbear. I accidentally took a left when I should have taken a right. But that ain't the point." he pointed two fingers at Golden Freddy & Bonnie. "The point is: What's goin' on here?!"

Bonnie glared at Golden Freddy before pushing him back and letting go of his bow-tie. "You're lucky," he stormed off towards the Parts and Services Room, and slammed the door behind him. The darkness was...peaceful. It wasn't distracting, it gave him some time to...to think.

~BACK AT FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT~

"AAH!" Plushtrap cried out in terror as Springtrap loomed over him with Tracy in his hands. It was so close to 6AM, yet, so far also.

Springtrap chuckled in satisfaction. He was about to capture another victim, and win this game of de-

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" the laptop clock sounded, causing a wave of relief to wash over Plushtrap as he realized that it was now 6AM.

Springtrap powered off, falling to the floor.

Everything was silent for a few moments before Plushtrap shakily picked up the walkie-talkie. "I-I did it, Goldie," he said proudly. "I...I-I survived night 5!"

"What?! Good job, Plushtrap!" Spring Bonnie picked up the walkie-talkie, resulting in a scoffing remark from the tiny green bunny.

"You're not Golden Freddy, I'm doing what HE says, not YOU!"

Spring Bonnie looked towards Golden Freddy, who had left the room in guilt. "H-he's a little...preoccupied at the moment, Plushtrap," the golden colored animatronic replied. "But...uh...he says 'good job' on beating night 5."

"Good, now I'm getting back to the Nightmare House. See ya!"

"Wait! Plushtrap!" Plushtrap had already ran off before Spring Bonnie could finish his sentence. Since Golden Freddy could see exactly what was going on in Fzbear's Fright due to him using his powers to put "magic" in the minigames, Spring Bonnie saw an image pop up on the screen. The image was of Freddy's, Bonnie's, Chica's, and Foxy's heads, but...they weren't back. They weren't animatronics again.

Worried, Spring Bonnie called to his friend, resulting in the tired, weary bear to teleport to him.

He saw the image, too.

"...I know what I have to do." he declared, shooting a gaze at Spring Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie tilted his head at Golden Freddy in wonder. "Whaddya mean, Fredbear?"

Gazing back at the laptop screen, Golden Freddy declared, "Bonnie's right, it's my fault that Springtrap escaped. I have to go to Fazbear's Fright and defeat the final night."

~~~~

Chapter 12 - Night 6

It was officially 12AM on night 6: the final night. Golden Freddy was confident that he could defeat Springtrap, albeit a little nerve-wracked to be in the same building as the murderous rabbit. The building was darker than Golden Freddy could remember seeing it when his friends had taken on the previous nights. Cobwebs and dust lined the walls and floors like ancient carpets, giving the building a bit more of a scary vibe to it.

Golden Freddy shivered, feeling a gust of cold air rush past him. This gust of "air" was Phantom Freddy, it wasn't 12AM yet, so he wasn't visible. He could recognize the new intruder, and felt a certain...almost sadness inside.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Springtrap isn't going to get me, I'm fine." Golden Freddy repeated internally, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked around. "Now, where's the office?"

~12AM~

Springtrap jolted awake. His alarm had actually woken him up on time tonight. Who was he going to terrorize this evening? The thought of a new victim excited Springtrap, so much so, that he grabbed Tracy and immediately headed towards the office.

"I wonder who's gonna be here t'night?" the old rabbit animatronic thought to himself as he slowly came closer and closer to the office. "Maybe...hmm...maybe Toy Chica? Toy Bonnie?" he grit his teeth and growled at the last thought that raced through his twisted, evil mind. "Maybe even Spring Bonnie?" no matter, whoever it was, they were goin' down, tonight.

Back in the office, Golden Freddy had already been jumpscared by Phantom BB, Phantom Puppet, and Phantom Foxy. He wanted to just get up and run, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Golden Freddy had to beat night 6, for his friends. He needed to help them, he needed to save them!

The memory of Mangle's lifeless corpse rushed through Golden Freddy's head, almost distracting him from his main objective. He couldn't daydream, he couldn't remember what had happened. He needed to concentrate, and that was all that mattered.

~2AM~

Springtrap could see Golden Freddy through the office window and was just about to strike, when Golden Freddy, no...Fredbear played that stupid audio in the camera furthest away, causing Springtrap's programming to make him follow the sounds of childish laughter to its destination.

This was getting stupid. This was getting stupid real quick.

But Springtrap had a plan still, and all the needed to do was wait for Golden Freddy to go into another camera before he could strike.

Now, where was that gasoline?

~4AM~

Golden Freddy was on red-alert, Springtrap was being way too quiet and it was making the bear very unsettled. "Oh, come on," he muttered under his breath as he flipped through the camera feed. "Where is he? Where is he?!" it seemed like Springtrap had just vanished into thin air, and Golden Freddy did not like it. He didn't like it at all.

Back in the janitor's closet, however, Springtrap hid, waiting for the final moment when he'd strike...strike a match, and burn down Fazbear's Fright with Golden Freddy inside. "Heh heh heh..." he looked up at the camera above him, and sneered. "Get ready, Fredbear," he said. "I'm comin' for ya."

~5:55AM~

Golden Freddy scrunched his nose at the smell of smoke. He didn't know where it was coming from, and he didn't really care at that point, he had to get night 6 done, and that was final. He KNEW that Springtrap had set the building ablaze. All Golden Freddy had to do was survive for 5 more minutes, and then the curse would be lifted!

Springtrap poured more gasoline, setting the piles of greasy goo alight with the matches his struck. This was the final showdown, and nothing was going to stop him.

This was beginning to be too much for Golden Freddy, he could barely breathe, barely see, but he was done. The clock struck 6AM, and he sprang out of his chair and ran for the exit, only to be stopped halfway down the hallway by a silhouette he could see through the smoke.

It was his arch-nemesis, Springtrap.

Here they were, face to face once again like so many years before-Golden Freddy versus Springtrap, the one who had taken many of the old bear's friends and destroyed them. This was going to end, tonight.

"Springtrap! What have you DONE?!" Golden Freddy demanded, trying as best he could to see through the heavy smoke at his nemesis.

Springtrap chuckled through an evil sneer, and watched as the flamed surrounded himself and Golden Freddy. "I set the building on FIRE, Fredbear," he hissed. "So, even though you DID defeat the final night, you're still comin' down with me!"

The Phantoms watched from nearby, wondering what exactly was going on. Phantom Mangle could remember seeing the bear animatronic and Springtrap in this battle stance once before, but she couldn't quite remember where she had seen it. She could recognize this new intruder's voice, though; it belonged to...Golden...Golden Freddy?

She gasped and turned towards her fellow Phantoms, having the realization hit her. "Th-that's Golden Freddy!" she exclaimed, her voice echoing through the smoke and fire as if it wasn't even there. "Remember?! W-we..."

"Yes? What is it, Phantom Mangle?" Phantom Puppet asked, slightly remembering Golden Freddy, too.

The greenish colored fox looked at her hands, and then looked at Springtrap. She felt anger, hatred and rage towards the rabbit, form inside of her. She remembered what Springtrap had done, and he wasn't going to get away with it so easily. He had taken away her and her friends' innocence...and their lives.

"Come on!" Phantom Mangle floated quickly towards Golden Freddy & Springtrap, who were now in a brutal battle to the death. "We've gotta help Golden Freddy!"

The world around Golden Freddy was spinning, he couldn't remain conscious for much longer due to all the smoke he was breathing in. He needed air, to needed to breathe...he needed to finish off Springtrap and save everyone.

Springtrap watched as Golden Freddy slowly smothered, grinning all the while at what he was hoping would come. It felt so good to have killed again...

~BACK AT THE PIZZERIA~

"Fredbear! Fredbear! Come in, Fredbear! Are you alright?! It's 6AM! Where are you?!" Spring Bonnie was getting nowhere with calling Golden Freddy on the walkie talkie, it was like he had just shut it off! "Fredbear, come on, buddy! Answer me!"

The other animatronics came into the room after hearing Spring Bonnie's calls, worried.

"What happened, Spring Bonnie?!" Bonnie asked, worried. "Where's Golden Freddy?!"

"I-I dunno!" Spring Bonnie frantically shook the walkie talkie, hoping that maybe the batteries were dying or something. "Fredbear isn't comin' in on the radio! What if he;s hurt?! Or WORSE?!"

Toy Freddy put his hands up in dismissal. "I'm sure he's fine, Spring Bonnie! I'm sure Golden Freddy's fine."

"Toy Freddy, I really think there's somethin' wrong! Could we PLEASE, PLEASE go to Fazbear's Fright and see if Fredbear's okay?! Please?!"

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down. Golden Freddy probably turned the walkie talkie off so he could concentrate, but..."

The animatronics glanced at eachother, trying to hide their feeling of unease from one another. Bonnie sighed at the thought of how badly he had treated Golden Freddy the night previous. Toy Bonnie had volunteered to do night 6, but Golden Freddy had decided to rather suddenly.

"...D-do ya think that...maybe...Springtrap got 'im?"

"Toy Bonnie!" Bonnie scolded, shooting a glare at his younger counterpart. "NOTHIN' HAPPENED to Golden Freddy! Look, I'll even lead us to Fazbear's Fright and I'll SHOW YOU guys how ridiculous you're bein'! Now come on, let's get to Fazbear's Fright."

~BACK AT THE FRIGHT~

"AUGH!" Golden Freddy slammed Springtrap into the wall, knocking the wind out of the rabbit. Golden Freddy was weakening, and fast. He could see that the Phantoms were trying to help him as best they could, but it wasn't much use, mainly because they didn't have physical forms. They had to get out, now.

"G-guys!" he coughed, trying as best he could to be heard. The Phantoms turned their attention towards Golden Freddy as he gave them a warning stare. "You"-he coughed-"y-you need to get out of here, NOW!"

The Phantoms exchanged glances. This was their chance for...for freedom? After so long, they could...they could be free again?

Golden Freddy had barely any power left to use, so, he decided that he'd use it for this one last thing...to give the Phantoms back their bodies. He closed his eyes and concentrated as best he could to turn them back into their natural forms. It worked, although very, very slowly. He tried to block out the searing pain of the heat emitted from the flames, he had to be able to do this.

A bright, white light engulfed the Phantoms, and they glanced at eachother in confusion. What was happening? Were they actually being put back into their bodies? This was too much to think about, all they knew was that, for the fist time in years, they felt like they were at...peace.

After all the long years of pain and suffering, the curse was finally lifted. The Phantoms were being set free, and now, nothing would stop them from being that way. Free.

The light around the animatronics faded, dazing them for a few moments. Then they looked at their hands, and then they looked at eachother, they looked normal again. They were alive again.

"GO! NOW!" Golden Freddy managed to cry out to them, snapping them out of their relief. "G-get out! Before the"-he choked-"before the building burns down!"

"B-but, Goldie!"

"I SAID GO!"

Freddy stared at his best friend for a few moments in silence. He didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to watch his friend die, and he didn't want him to die by the hands of Springtrap, but he did as Golden Freddy said, and ran out of the building with his friends.

"G-Golden Freddy!"

Golden Freddy turned his attention back towards Springtrap. He didn't look very menacing, he looked almost like he was pleading Golde Freddy. "Golden F-Freddy, pl-please! Just...end...me!"

"What?!"

A shadow floated out of Springtrap, a shadow the Golden Freddy thought he had destroyed many years prior, even before the Massacre happened.

"Shadow Bonnie! YOU! YOU Caused all this!" Golden Freddy snapped, feeling rage bubble inside of him all over again.

Shadow Bonnie laughed at Golden Freddy's threat before vanishing into thin air. He wasn't gone, oh no, he was waiting for him to either die or leave so he could get back into Springtrap.

Outside, however, was a different story. Spring Bonnie had been correct about there being something wrong with Golden Freddy.

"OH MY GOSH! FREDBEAR!" Spring Bonnie shrieked in terror as he attempted to get into the building to save his friend. "NO! NO! NO! FREDBEAR! GET OUTTA THERE! PLEASE!" the door was jammed! How could he get in there to help?! He began trying to break the door down with his shoulder, soon getting Bonnie and Toy Freddy to help. Soon enough the door came crashing down, and out ran Puppet, Freddy, Chica, BB, Mangle and Foxy, all coughing from the smoke.

"What the-?!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, glancing at everyone. Spring Bonnie was too focused on saving his best friend to be celebrating the return of all his other friends. He ran towards the burning doorway, only to be grabbed by Bonnie and yanked away.

"Spring Bonnie! Stop!" Bonnie shouted at him as the golden-colored rabbit struggled to escape. He whipped Spring Bonnie around towards himself, watching as tears streamed down his face. "We're...we're too late. Golden Freddy's...dead. I'm...I'm sorry."

"NO!" Spring Bonnie yanked away from Bonnie, rushing towards the blazing building hurriedly. (To be continued)

~~~~

(GOOD ENDING)

"OH MY GOSH! FREDBEAR!" Spring Bonnie shrieked in terror as he attempted to get into the building to save his friend. "NO! NO! NO! FREDBEAR! GET OUTTA THERE! PLEASE!" the door was jammed! How could he get in there to help?! He began trying to break the door down with his shoulder, soon getting Bonnie and Toy Freddy to help. Soon enough the door came crashing down, and out ran Puppet, Freddy, Chica, BB, Mangle and Foxy, all coughing from the smoke.

"What the-?!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed in surprise, glancing at everyone. Spring Bonnie was too focused on saving his best friend to be celebrating the return of all his other friends. He ran towards the burning doorway, only to be grabbed by Bonnie and yanked away.

"Spring Bonnie! Stop!" Bonnie shouted at him as the golden-colored rabbit struggled to escape. He whipped Spring Bonnie around towards himself, watching as tears streamed down his face. "We're...we're too late. Golden Freddy's...dead. I'm...I'm sorry."

"NO!" Spring Bonnie yanked away from Bonnie, rushing towards the blazing building hurriedly. Just before he could run in, however, a figure emerged from the smoke barely 4 feet before the rabbit. The smoke was exceedingly think, which made it harder for Spring Bonnie to see who was there. He gasped, seeing who was there.

"F-Fredbear?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "You're alive!" Golden Freddy hurriedly grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him away from the building barely 5 seconds before a burning plank fell right where they had been standing.

Springtrap lied in the building, feeling his life slowly slipping away. He didn't want this to happen, but...at least his suffering would stop. The shadow above him laughed in amusement as Springtrap laid dying. The shadow that had caused him to do all those terrible things. The shadow that had caused him to kill.

"Y-you got what you wanted, Sh-Shadow Bonnie," Springtrap choked. "You...you got your...r-revenge." he felt the world beginning to fade as he closed his eyes...finally, peace. He felt the fire engulf him, but made no efforts to escape it, if he was going down, Shadow Bonnie was going with him, and this time, he was going to succeed.

"Is everyone okay?!" Golden Freddy coughed, trying to clear out all the smoke from his animatronic lungs. "Everyone got out alive?!"

"Yes! Everyone's here!" Puppet exclaimed in glee as tears flowed freely down everyone's faces. "We're all alive."

"And we're all back together, just like how it should be."

Everyone glanced at eachother before engulfing one another into a hug. They were all alive. They were all back together. They were safe.

They were happy.

Bonnie suddenly remembered what he wanted to say to Chica for so, so, so many years. He took her by bother of her hands, looked into her eyes, and said, "Chica, I...I've been wantin' ta tell you somethin' for...well," he chuckled. "For a while now, and I think now is the best time to say i-," before Bonnie could finish his sentence, Chica pulled him into a kiss. They both melted into eachother's arms, relieved to have said what they had both been thinking for so long. "I love you, too," Chica declared with a smile.

Foxy quickly looked away from Bonnie & Chica, giving them at least a little bit more privacy, only to look into the face of Mangle, but now, she was completely repaired. She looked more beautiful than he remembered her being. Foxy didn't want to tell her that, though, he thought she'd think that he was weird.

"Um...M-Mangle?" Mangle turned her gaze towards Foxy, she was a bit curious as to why he looked so nervous. Foxy was always so brave, so...so open-minded.

Foxy cleared his throat, trying to choke out the words he was wanting to say. "Y-you...um...you look...v-very pretty, r-repaired-wise I...I-I-I mean."

Mangle smiled, feeling an all familiar warmth generate itself inside her wires. "And you're not looking too bad yourself, cutie," she remarked, seeing how Foxy wasn't broken anymore either.

Immediately, Foxy was mortified by what he had just started. Oh, well, he'd already began to tell Mangle what he had wanted to say, he couldn't just give up now. "...I...I mean it, you look really pretty."

"...I love you."

"What?!" Foxy's voice cracked in surprise. He thought Mangle would reject him! This was...surprising.

"I really do!" Mangle giggled before kissing Foxy on the cheek. They were happy together, and they didn't care if the others found that weird.

"Actually, Golden Freddy," Puppet said, tilting his head in wonder. "How did you get out of there?"

Golden Freddy stared at Puppet for a few moments before he sighed. "He...he let me go."

"What?!"

"I said that Springtrap let me go. It...i-it's a long story." He smiled. "So is everyone ready to get back to the pizzeria? It's already almost dawn."

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Freddy declared, seeing the sun slowly rise above the town. "We've gotta get back to the pizzeria! Let's go, guys!"

So off they went, back together again like old times...

...Like they should have been all those years ago.

~~~~

(BITTERSWEET ENDING)

"NO!" Spring Bonnie yanked away from Bonnie, rushing towards the blazing building hurriedly. Just before he could run in, however, the building began to crumble before crashing to the ground before Spring Bonnie and his friends.

Golden Freddy was still inside.

"F-FREDBEAR?!" Spring Bonnie cried out in terror after the realization hit him. The realization being that his best friend, the one he had looked up to, was somewhere beneath all the rubble on the ground.

Everyone began to frantically search through the debris for any sign of Golden Freddy. They had to find him. They couldn't let him down, he had helped release them!

Puppet pushed an arcade machine out of the way, only to see an animatronic arm sticking out from beneath it. He froze, not sure what to make of the situation. Golden Freddy was under there...

"...AAH! GOLDEN FREDDY! NO!" the frantic marionette pulled his friend out from beneath the arcade. Golden Freddy was motionless, and leaking oil from his left eye-socket. He looked like he'd suffered a great extent of trauma before...before what happened.

Freddy & Toy Freddy both helped to lift Golden Freddy out of the trash-pile and to safety, trying their best to keep their emotions intact. They lied Golden Freddy down outside the rubble, hoping that he'd wake up.

"G-Golden Freddy?!" Puppet lifted his friend's head up, waiting for him to respond, but nothing happened, not for a few moments at least. Golden Freddy slowly opened his eyes, seeing his friends around him.

Spring Bonnie gasped, seeing his friend awake gave him a little hope that he'd be okay.

"You...you're all...o-okay now," Golden Freddy managed to whisper, feeling his life slowly slipping away. He turned to the Puppet, the one whom he had taught how to use his magic. "P-Puppet," he said. "You...y-you're going to take my...p-place when...I'm gone."

Puppet's eyes widened, and everyone glanced at eachother in worry. "N-no no no! You're gonna be okay, Golden Freddy!" Puppet assured. "W-we'll repair you!"

"Y...yeah!" Spring Bonnie managed to choke out. "Please, just hold on!"

Golden Freddy looked up at Freddy...his best friend, almost like a brother.

"Thanks for...f-for being my...m-my friend, Freddy. I...I-I couldn't have a...asked for...any...one...better." Golden Freddy fell limp, and lied there, motionless, before he slowly began to fade away into nothingness. He was gone...he was never coming back...but he was a hero.

"NOOO!" Spring Bonnie cried out, falling to his knees and sobbing into his hands. His best friend, dead and gone. "Fredbear! NO! No no no no noooo."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion...for everyone. They couldn't believe that...that Golden Freddy was...gone.

The stars seemed to twinkle extra-brightly that night, welcoming a hero into their abode.

A hero that no-one would forget.

~~~~

(BAD ENDING)

(CONTINUING ON FROM WHEN GOLDEN FREDDY WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THE FINAL NIGHT)

~5:55AM~

Golden Freddy scrunched his nose at the smell of smoke. He didn't know where it was coming from, and he didn't really care at that point, he had to get night 6 done, and that was final. He KNEW that Springtrap had set the building ablaze. All Golden Freddy had to do was survive for 5 more minutes, and then the curse would be lifted!

Springtrap slowly crept up behind Golden Freddy, axe in-hand, there was no way that he'd left Golden Freddy win the final night, no way in heck.

Back at the pizzeria, Bonnie sat at one of the tables, thinking guiltily about how he had treated Golden Freddy the previous night. Bonnie had over-reacted, and they both knew it.

He sighed and picked up the walkie talkie, but right as he pressed the 'talk' button, a terrible metal-on-metal screeching from the speaker made Bonnie cringe in discomfort. Then screams of pain filled his ears, and he knew who was screaming. It made him sick.

Golden Freddy sat against the wall, clutching at the open wound in his chest, then he looked up at Springtrap. Springtrap was sneering at Golden Freddy, knowing that he, the mighty Springtrap, was winning this game.

"Ooh, you have no idea how great it feels to do this, Fredbear," the rabbit chuckled through his teeth. "You're going to make a very, very useful asset to my team."

"N-no! I'm NOT joining your t-," Golden Freddy winced, grabbing his injury as he tried to stand. "I'm NOT joining your team of Phantoms! I'm here to DESTROY you! And that's what I'll d-,"

"Oh, shut up already and just DIE!" Springtrap hit Golden Freddy with the axe again, knowing that he was about to fall over and die.

Bonnie listened in horror at the brutal sounds that were being emitted from the radio. He listened as more shouts played a deadly orchestra, and then, all went silent.

Springtrap panted as he erected himself to his original posture, and smiled, seeing Golden Freddy's lifeless corpse lying before him.

"...Oh no," the purple bunny held his face in his hands as he felt a wave of desperation wash over him. Springtrap had won this game, and now Golden Freddy was just another pawn...

What would Bonnie tell the others?

What about Chica? 


End file.
